


Another Help

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 500 words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Arjuna/Hasbi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Another Help

The parliament meeting is already ended. I can hear countless happy screaming across the city despite the fact that I'm standing inside a building at 2 am. Now that the amoral serum already legalized, everyone in this country can finally sleep in peace.

This dystopia, created by a man with a perfect goal, but the method he chooses is questionable. He could be right, now the parliament is working not for themself, but for everyone in the country.

If this isn't heaven, then what is heaven? When was the last time you see everyone crying in bliss over government words?

Not now, it's not his time to shine yet. The Thunder, maybe Sri Asih let him discover his own fate without anyone help. I would be lying if I say I wasn't curious about the reason why Sri Asih decides to stay low knowing this country is falling, but I trusted her.

I have nothing to do now, enjoying one calming cigarette on the rooftop won't kill me I suppose. On the dark morning of Jakarta, a calming darkness was a miracle in this situation, so why not enjoy it while it last?

The sound of steps from my heavy shoes was my only companion, I can hear them realizing how peaceful or lonely this morning is. Maybe an actual companion won't kill, but who to ask in the first place? Silly me.

Ah? He's there, enjoying winds? Young man with all black formal outfit, just like other parliament members. To be honest, he manage to fool all of us, maybe not Sri Asih because she accepted him.

The vibe he gave me, I underestimated him. I thought he was just a weak man, a man who probably gonna piss on his pant when we give him a proper mission, how wrong I was back then. What a shame, look at him now.

It's obvious that he already knew I am here, no need to calls his name, my footstep obviously very loud comparing to the sound of crows and night wind.

“You know, Hasbi, he definitely needs your helps again.”

I don't know who needs to hear this, but his Job currently is infiltrating the Parliament building, trying to dig as much information as he could, regardless of where and how he gets that information. For us, everything is just as valuable as diamonds.

“Yeah, that man. Do you think he's on the right side, he did make a great decision today, but that's not a good barometer, right?”

“No one knows, but you definitely will find out real soon. Just, make sure to keep your profile low from him, or basically from everyone besides us.”

Ridwan Bahri, he's really mysterious. Not even I can decipher who he really is, but maybe Hasbi can. Maybe Sri Asih already know his potential, hence why she asked him to be Ridwan's assistant until we discover the truth.

“You know, Arjuna. Let's hope I won't get emotionally attached by this old man.”


End file.
